The Many Ways To Annoy Hogwart Students & Faculty
by klainer
Summary: Wizards and witches can be annoyed easily. This story just has some of the ways to annoy them.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I was looking at HP fan videos and I came across one that was titled "27 Ways To Annoy Harry Potter Characters". And I think you can guess what I did next. These are completely random and probably suck, but I had to get it out of me.

**EDIT**: I realized that I left out a disclaimer. So here it goes:

I own nothing.

There we go!

* * *

_Insist on Styling Sirius' Hair. Tell Him It Will Make Him Look 'pretty'_  
"Fred, George, whoever you are. I'm not going to let you style my hair, " Sirius said, annoyed.  
"Come, on. It'll make you look pretty."  
The glare was enough to tell them to stop.  
_Handcuff Draco to Harry. Then Grab Some and Soda and Enjoy The Drama That Will Occur._  
"What the hell guys?"  
"Oh, crap. Harry found out."  
"How could he not Fred? He's kind of handcuffed to Draco!"  
"True."  
Draco and Harry marched over to them. Well, it would be if Draco wasn't so busy at trying multiple spells to destroy the lock.  
"Why? Just, tell me. Why?" Before they could answer Draco started kicking Harry.  
"You know, maybe this will be fun!" he said. Harry started kicking back. Luckily, the twins were smart and backed away before it could get worse.  
"Hey, George?"  
"Yes, Fred?"  
"I think that was a bad idea."  
"I agree with you brother."  
_Greet Remus By Saying "What's Up Dawg?" Do this every Time You See Him._  
"What's up Dawg?" Fred greeted as Lupin passed him.  
"Dumbledore's office."  
"Aww. We just got back from there."  
"Would you rather go to Professer Snape's office?"  
"Dumbledore it is!"  
_Pet Professor Flitwick on the head while commenting on how cute he is._  
"So."  
Fred and George glanced at each other. This wasn't good.  
"We didn't pet Professor Flitwick on the head! We swear."  
"I was just going to congratulate you two on a full day without getting sent to a teacher's classroom for punishment."  
They let out a sigh of relief.  
"However, if it was you that did that to Professor Flitwick, we may have a problem."  
They both groaned.

_Dye the Weasleys' hair. Use noticeable colors, like blue or green, for a better effect._  
Ron woke up to a lot of strange things. He was, after all, a wizard. But waking up to Harry muttering in his sleep was a lot different than waking and finding his hair to be blue.  
"Fred, George!" he yelled angrily after waking up.  
"We didn't do it!" they said instantly. They were sitting down, obviously planning a new experiment. They looked the same except...  
"Is your hair purple?"  
"What!"They checked their reflection and surely enough, their usual red hair was replaced by a pile of purple. They instantly covered their heads with their hands.  
"WHO DID THIS?" they yelled so loud that even the Giant Squid could hear.  
" Do you understand that you are never to dye other students' hair?" Dumbledore asked Draco slowly and carefully.  
He nodded, but sadly that was just the time when Fred and George walked in.  
And lets just say that Draco could not play Quidditch for a month after that.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Here is the second chapter.

Disclaimer:I don't own anything.

Thank you to the people who have reviewed, favorited etc this story. I didn't really think I would get any reviews, so this girl is really thankful.

* * *

**Buy Sirius dog treats for Christmas**

"Hey, Sirius, you have a present!" Harry said surprisingly. He pointed to a rectangular box in wrapping paper. It had a tag that read 'Padfoot' on it.

Sirius didn't even look up from the ring that he was currently trying to take from Kreacher.

"You'd think Fred and George would've stopped trying by now." he retorted. Surely enough, the Weasley twins stepped out from behind a chair and sighed.

"You know Forge, I think our pranks are getting a bit repetitive, mate" Fred said to George.

"I think I agree, Gred."

**Replace all of Umbridge's pink clothes with plain, boring, black clothes. Write a note saying ****"Black is the new pink! Seriously, you're killing us with your blindingly pink wardrobe. 'Kay, thanks."**

"Quick! I think she's coming!" Fred warned.

"Don't worry! I'm almost finished!" George replied. He hung up the last hanger and placed the post-it note on the door.

"Hurry up!" Fred hissed. George rolled his eyes but followed his twin out of the door.

Umbridge entered the room to change in to her day clothes-it was morning- and didn't look too happy to see the black instead of pink. She tore her wardrobe practically to bits to find hints about whoever did it. After about twenty minutes (Yes it took her that long just to find a post-it note) she finally found the infamous note.

_Black is the new pink! Seriously, you're killing us with your blindingly pink wardrobe. 'Kay, thanks._

It didn't have a signature, but when has that stopped Umbridge from punishing random kids.

_The next day_

"Fred, if she gives us lines one more time, _I'm_ going to become the half-blood prince."

"Make that two half-blood princes, George."

"…It was worth it, though."

"Of course it was. When has pranking her ever not been worth it?'

"True."


End file.
